A Perverted Shadow
by Shadows In The Sun
Summary: Something odd is going on with Shinji
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion

'Well,' Shinji thought, 'this is boring.'

His entire class was on a trip to an animal testing lab across town. He, Rei and Asuka were alowed to go on the trip because the lab was close to NERV and so in the event of an Angel attack the children would still be available. So far he was wishing that an Angel would attack just to spice things up. The tour guide was even more boring than their usual teacher.

"This is our breeding area. Here we try to get the animals to breed without the use of artificial insemination. We have recently created a biological agent that mixes with the natural pheromones in a species and increases their effectiveness. Basically this means that it makes the animal smell...for a lack of a better word sexy...to those of the opposite sex."

A sharp pain in the back of the head alerted Shinji to Asuka's presence behind him. "Hmph, that's the only way you'd get a date Shinji-baka." And with that she marched on toward the rest of the tour as though she were a Goddess.

Shinji sighed as the rest of the class wandered after the tour guide. What the hell was wrong with that girl? She was always vindictive to him and never nice in any way unless it got her something. Drip drip. Shinji almost shrieked like a little girl when the water hit his neck. Looking around he spotted a fire extinguishing sprinkler on the ceiling. 'I guess thats what hit me.'

"SHINJI-BAKA!!" Asuka's scream roared across the complex. "Get your ass in gear! The tours moving along!"

Had Shinji had time to look around more thoroughly he would have seen a vile tipped over on a shelf next to him.

* * *

The bus ride back to the school was uneventful for the most part. Asuka had hit him a few times, but that was normal. Rei was sitting next to him, but he was pretty sure it was because the bus was full and she didn't want to sit next to Asuka.

"Akari-kun?" Shinji nearly jumped out of his skin at the albino's quiet voice.

"Y-yes Ayanami?"

The pale girl leaned into his personal space, forcing him up against the bus' window, and was only a few centimeters from his face. She took a long, deep, sniff and then mumbled, "You smell nice." Her comment complete the girl moved out of his personal space and stared ahead blankly.

Shinji could only think one thing, 'What the Hell?'

* * *

In NERV, one Gendo Ikari suddenly felt a chill go up his spine.

'Damn,' he thought, 'that was the same feeling I got when Yui got "agressive". The only way that could happen is if Rei took an "interest" in some one. I pity the poop soul. If Rei is responsible for this feeling I'd best not get involved. Besides, it's not like she could actually get pregnant.'

In the Eva cages the technicians all pissed themselves when Unit-01 gave a single roar of laughter and snorted before going silent again.

* * *

On the way back to Misato's place Shinji noticed that Rei had fallowed Asuka and himself. Asuka was quick to question this.

"What the HELL do you want wonder girl?"

"Ikari-kun smells nice." The way she said it made it seem as if she had just answered the meaning of life.

"The hell do you mean he smells nice? He smells just same to me." To prove her point, Asuka walked up Shinji, grabbed his shirt collar, and took a deep inhale. The world seemed to freeze as Asuka's eyes glazed over slightly, "He does smell kinda good." Shaking herself and backing away, Asuka blerted out, "I-I mean the Baka smells different, but not good! He's still got nothing on my Kaji!" The red head turned on her heel and marched on ahead of her fellow pilots.

"Ayanami?" The albino turned to Shinji, but remained silent. "What DO you mean I smell nice?"

The girls red eyes glazed slightly before she responded, "Your smell is more...pleasing than before." Shinji nodded a little, bid farewell and continued on toward Misato's. Rei remained still for a moment contemplating the current circumstances. 'I do not have any test at NERV today and currently there are no orders from the Commander. I shall accompany Ikuri-kun this evening.'

* * *

At NERV, Lilith was currently in a conversation with Yui Ikari. Rei was actually more Lilith than Yui. Only enough of Yui's DNA was used to make her look like Yui. In terms of relation Rei was like a 6th cousin, at best. Yui was actually an interesting human. After being in Unit-01 she had come to hate Gendo and after being reunited with Shinji she absolutely loathed the man. Through her link with Rei, Lilith was able to monitor Shinji to some extent had come to care for the little guy. He was so much like Adam when she had first met him. Granted Shinji couldn't destroy a planet, but he still had that little boy charm. Sigh. Yui was right; he was a little heart breaker.

* * *

'It's official,' Shinji thought, 'Misato has gone insane.'

The sight that greated him upon his arrival at his place of residence was odd. Really, really odd. It ranked a 10.0 on his weird-shit-o-meter. And that was saying something when you consider that he had fought giant monsters since moving in, well, it was saying a lot. Misato was totally plastered. Beyond the understanding of Human bodily functions she was smashed. If Ritsuko was there and had taken a blood sample, the sudo-blond would have declared Misato dead from alcohol poisoning. In fact, Shinji was quite sure his guardian's breath could be used to make napalm.

Misato was currently in her underwear, dancing on the table, swinging Pen-pen around and singing "What should we do with a drunken sailor" in broken English. The irony was lost to the drunk woman. That was when she noticed Shinji.

"SHINJI-CHAN!!" The resident alcoholic grabbed him in an intimate hug and began slurring her day's recap to him.

The poor boy was so mortified he had not the strength to break free of the purple woman's hold. That was when Asuka walked in...

* * *

Rei was patient. That much was obvious about her. She could wait for anything. Anything, except one thing. That one thing was Shiji Ikari. Did she not smile for him? Did she not fight the angels with him? Why the hell couldn't he get it? Granted, these feeling didn't manifest until recently but, she was still getting angry.

'I am almost to Ikari-kun's residence. I will explain the benefits of having me as a mate over The Second Child. She would undoubtedly make him deaf regardless. How does she even breath when she talks so much? I will have to report the possibility of Angel contamination in the Second Child to Dr. Akagi.'

Coming up to the mutual residence of Misato, Asuka and Shinji, Rei lightly knocked on the door. The wooden rectangle swung in and broke off of the hinges. Rei paused at this. She was unaware she had super-human strength. What she was actually unaware of was that her now emotional state had activated her AT field. Her AT field that she inherited from Lilith. She was basically unstoppable right now. The first child became aware of shouting in the next room and proceeded into the apartment.

"Get your hands off of him you drunken whore!!" The red devil was damn near frothing at the mouth, trying to pull an amorous Misato off of Shimji.

"NO! He's my Shinji-chan!" The purple haired woman, now minus her braw, had Shinji's face buried into boobs. Said boy was waving his arms around in valiant attempt to get free and breath.

Upon seeing this an unfamiliar feeling began to flow through Rei. Rage.

"HE'S MINE YOU BITCHES!!" Rei's AT field exploded into action and knocked the "Bitches" across the apartment, freeing Shinji. Before the boy could get out a thanks he was thrown over Rei's shoulder and carried out of the apartment.10.99 of Shinji wanted to scream in fright at the look in Rei's eyes. 89 of him was focused on not pissing himself. The final 0.01 just cackled madly at this turn of events. This final, little part of him was (You Guessed it!) his sex drive.

* * *

Shiji stared at the ceiling of Rei's apartment and considered the girl laying on top of him. What she had just done was unexpected but, nice. She was asleep now and looked so peaceful. The smile on her face was one of contentment and joy. It was so beautiful. So wonderful. So sexy. He blinked. What an odd thought. Where the hell did it come from?

Deep within Shinji's mind an ancient conciseness laughed. If Adam, Eve, Lilith and all their angel buddies could interfere in human affairs so directly, then so could he. 'Oh, yes.' Lucifer thought, 'This will be very interesting, especially with my vessel's new ability to attract women.' "Bwa Hahahahaha!"

"Mmph, did you say something Shinji-kun?" Rei's sleepy question shut the Prince of Darkness up.

"No, just go back to bed Rei."

'Tomorrow,' Lucifer thought, 'I'll let my little meat sack know of me tomorrow.'

All beings on the Earth sensitive to other super powered beings shuddered. Something Big was coming...and it would be far from pleasant.

To Be Continued...

**Should I Continue This?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion

A Perverted Shadow Chapter Two

* * *

Shinji wandered to his school in a daze. Last night had been...pleasant. He wasn't aware people could feel as good as he did right now. Rei had been energetic. Very energetic, as well as flexible. She was quick to recover as well. She had awoken before him, done his laundry, prepared him a meal and was now walking to school with him. Such a nice girl. She was smiling a lot now and that was always a bonus. Yep, nothing could get Shinji down right now.

"THIRD CHILD!!" Aside from Asuka Langley Sohryu. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GOING WITH THE DOLL!?"

"Shinji-kun and myself became one last night and we greatly enjoyed it." Rei's face had become emotionless after seeing the infernal 2nd child. How she would love to just cut the little bitch into small pieces. Unfortunately that might aggravate Shinji and she wouldn't risk that. Unless he "punished" her for it. Living in the slum she did, she had access to only a few forms of entertainment: Old romance novels and Porn. As such she had developed an odd outlook on relations.

"WHAT?!" Asuka had recovered from her shock and was even more vocal than before. The guys at MIT are still trying to figure out how that was possible. "HOW COULD THE DOLL GIVE YOU A GOOD TIME?! I'M THE ONE WHO INSULTS YOU SO YOU'LL REALIZE YOU HAVE PROBLEMS AND FIX THEM!!"

"I tell Shinji-kun he is a good person and give him positive encouragement."

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW POSITIVE IF IT BIT YOU IN THE ASS!!"

Rei tilted her head slightly and Shinji blushed. "Is Shinji-kun positive?"

The entire school ground had gone silent. Even the birds and bugs had stopped making noise. Shinji's head was the same color of Unit-02.

Rei absently rubbed her left butt-cheek and turned to Shinji, "Shinji-kun, please refrain from doing that in the future. My left buttock is still quite sore." Shinji only nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, and followed Rei inside the building.

Within Shinji's mind, Lucifer was laughing his non physical ass off.

* * *

The class was boring as usual. Rei had insisted that Shinji sit next to her in the back row, with Kensuke in front of him and Toji on his other side. When Shinji had asked about this she had responded, "So the perverted, Satanic, half ginger Bitch doesn't bother you." Lucifer felt mildly insulted, he wasn't THAT evil. Shinji saw fit not to object with Rei. Although, the glare Asuka was directing at the two of them was disturbing. Lucifer took notes, that was one Hell of an evil eye.

As the teacher droned on about second impact Shinji felt something was amiss. Something was wrong and it was a big something, right in front of him. It was the girls in the classroom. All of them, even Hikari, were eyeballing him. All the sudden attention was making Shinji just want to curl up and die. While he liked being praised occasionally this was just disturbing. Then he felt Rei's hand slip into his pants.

"This is mine."

All the girls in the class, aside from Asuka, looked away. Rei had sent an AT burst that unsettled all the girls. It sent a primal message to all other females. Touch him and die.

"Says you Wonder Girl!" Apparently Asuka didn't speak primal. "The spineless wonder just doesn't know what he wants in a woman."

"Apparently it is not a red head."

A giant, bulging, vein appeared on Asuka's brow, "What would you know, you silly bitch!?"

"That what Shinji lacks in muscle mass he makes up for in other areas."

The class was silent, even the teacher had stopped and was listening in on the potential cat fight.

"The only reason you know that is because you practically raped him!"

"From my understanding, you cannot rape the willing."

"He wasn't willing! You carried him off on your shoulder!"

"Why did you not attempt to stop me?"

"You projected an AT field! What the Hell was I supposed to do against that?!"

"You could have asked me to stop." 'Not that it would have made any difference.' She added mentally.

"Then will you let him come back to Misato-san's?"

"No."

"What!?"

And in Tokyo-3 they say,

That Asuka's forehead vein grew three sizes that day.

"You just said..."

"That was then and this is now."

Shinji just continued to look down, at the hand in his pants.

Lucifer? He hadn't stopped laughing for the last fifteen minutes.

* * *

The Evangelion pilots made their way to NERV with no issues, aside from Asuka screaming about perverted dolls and what not. Once inside, they headed directly for the Eva cages to perform their sync tests. Misato had been...grabby when she saw Shinji.

"Shinji-chan!" Once more Shinji's face was introduced to Misato's cleavage. "Where have you been young man? You had me worried sick!" Misato's eyes glazed over slightly and she began giggling like a school girl. "Shiiiinjiiiii-chan."

The impending public sex seen was aborted when Rei marched foreword and introduced her foot to Misato's ass.

"OW!" The busty alcoholic let go of Shinji and began rubbing her posterior, while shooting Rei a dark look.

"Please refrain from molesting my mate."

Ritsuko, who had been silent till now, walked up to the group and spoke, "Rei, what do you mean your mate? What led to you seeing Pilot Ikari in this fashion?"

Rei adopted a look of absolute serenity, seeming to look into the heart of creation before answering, "Shinji-kun smells nice."

Ritsuko blinked. She blinked again. She blinked a third time and looked at Misato questioningly. Misato only gave her a helpless smile and shrug. Ritsuko looked to Asuka. The German was glaring at Rei with so much hatred that Ritsuko was surprised the First Child wasn't vaporized. Ritsuko turned to Shinji and gawked. While she was looking at the boy's roommates she didn't notice Rei walk over to him and the girl was now holding his arm and glaring at her.

"Mine."

Ritsuko backed up and held up her hands in a placating manner. "Okay, he's yours. Now, I need you three to suit up and..."

Ritsuko was cut off as the alarm sounded. From one of NERV's many consoles Maya shouted out, "Angle detected! 12th Angel identified! It's some kind of sphere!"

* * *

For once Shinji was glad to be in Unit-01. He liked Rei. A lot, loved her even, but he was getting just a little freaked out by her possessiveness. Plus, he was pretty sure she'd rip his dick off eventually. Shit, that girl had a strong grip.

"Shinji." The boy looked at Misato's image on the Com screen. "You should be able to see the Angel shortly, confirm when it enters your visual range."

"Understood Misato-san."

Evangelion Unit-01 proceeded on its course. The lumbering Purple juggernaut rounded the corner of a building and froze. Directly in front of Unit-01 was the Zebra stripped spherical form of the 12th Angel.

"M-misato-san?"

"We see it Shinji. Just...back up slowly and regroup."

Shinji backed up to steps and froze. The sphere had followed him along. He backed up another step and the Sphere fallowed once more. The Angel then bobbed up and down a few times and let out a slight hum.

* * *

Within Shinji's mind Lucifer was...worried.

"Uh-oh. Leriel is horny."

* * *

Shinji let out his most girlish scream yet when the sphere slammed into Unit-01. The Angel pinned Unit-01 to the road and began rubbing itself up and and down Unit-01's pelvic area.

In the control room, Misato put it the most eloquently, "Is it just me, or is the Angel humping Shinji?"

Shinji was beyond panic. This was NOT the way he wanted to die. Having sex? Okay, yeah, that would be a good way to go, but by an Angel? NO THANK YOU! The sound of giant feet running was unnoticed by Shinji as he valiantly attempted to get out from under the Angel. Rei, in Unit-00, running up and kicking the Angel through a building however; he did notice.

"T-thank you Rei-chan."

The happy little moment was ruined when a shadow came out of nowhere and began sucking Unit-01 in. Unit-02 came running in and was prepared to enter the fray when Misato screamed out her orders. "Units-00 and 02, return to base!"

"Misato!" Asuka shouted, "We can't just leave him in there!"

"Neither of you will be any use if you're in there with him!"

Rei was about to do the unthinkable and disregard her orders, when a voice came out of nowhere, "No little one." Rei paused, it was clearly a woman speaking, but she didn't recognize the voice. "The Greater One and the Berserker can fend for themselves, return." Reluctantly Rei turned and ran for an Eva entrance, closely fallowed by Eva Unit-02.

* * *

Within the Angel, Shinji was panicking. There were all these thoughts and feeling and sensations...and they were FREAKING him out. The Angel had some weird fetishes, Shinji could tell you that.

"Well..." Shinji started at the strangely familiar voice, "What shall we do about this?"

"W-who are you?"

"You. In a sense. I have been given many names by mortals and others of my kind, but the name I'm most fond of is Lucifer."

Shinji's eyes widened as memories of the Christian Bible came to the forefront of his mind. "Y-your the D-de-devil?"

"BINGO! The boy got it! Tell him what he's won! An all expenses paid trip to _**HELL!**_"

"What!? B-but I-I d-don't want to g-go t-to H-hel-ll." Shinji had descended into sobbing at the end of his statement and was curled into a fetal possession.

"...kid it was a joke...your not going to Hell. Joke...ya know? He he, ha ha."

Still crying, Shinji screamed out, "WELL IT WASN'T VERY FUCKING FUNNY!!"

"Yeesh! I try to lighten the mood and you yell at me for it."

Tears still stinging his eyes, Shinji demanded, "Just what do you want?"

"...a life. You see I get very bored. Then I noticed my former co-workers at play and decided to have some fun of my own. Now, here we are."

"Sniff, your...your co-workers? Are you an Angel?"

"Technically speaking, Yes I am. I was...fired a while ago."

Shinji quirked an eyebrow, "Fired?"

"I dreamed the throne and was rewarded with exile. The moral of the story is: Pick your battles, 'cause if you don't, well, you'll get your ass kicked."

"So...are you here to kill me? Are you the Sphere or the Shadow?"

"SNORT, hardly. That's just Leriel, the Angel of the Night. She always was a horn dog. Both the Shadow and the Sphere are her."

"S-so are you going to t-try and cause Third Impact?"

"Nope. I'm here to help."

"Excuse me?"

Lucifer sighed. Why were humans so dense? "I'm going to help YOU stop the ANGELS and save the EARTH."

"I thought you hated Humans."

"Ive' managed to mellow out in my old age. Plus this is way more entertaining, in comparison to watching over Hell."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"If I wanted to start Third Impact, don't you think I already would have?"

"O-okay. So, how do we get out of here?"

"Like this." And Shinji passed out.

* * *

The technicians at NERV watched in no small amount of horror as the Sphere and its Shadow ripped apart and began gushing blood all over the city. Some relief was felt when a large Purple humanoid crawled out of the Angel and landed on the street below. That relief was dashed away when the purple humanoid spread its wings. What they were looking at resembled Unit-01, but totally alien at the same time. The feet were now composed of five claw like digits and flexed under the things weight. Its legs now had saber like spikes on them and the knees were even more vicious looking. From its spine protruded numerous spines, partially covered by a main of blood red hair that grew from its head. Its face was occupied by a mouth filled with shark like teeth and a long, sharp, jaw. Its eyes were a molten orange, seeming to burn with the fire of Hell itself. Its hands were horrid claws that grasped and ungrasped as if waiting for a fight. The forearms, near the elbow, had long blades that gleamed as the blood from the Angel dripped off of them. Its shoulders had a single long spike, each. And where the an Eva would have had its shoulder fins...large, leathery, malformed wings jutted from the thing.

"S-sempai? Its signal. That thing is Unit-01." Everyone looked at Maya in shock.

"Has the Angel transferred itself to the Eva?" Gendo was pissed. If the Angel had infected Unit-01 his wife's soul might be unrecoverable.

"WAIT!" Everyone looked to Maya once more, "It's not registering a blue or orange pattern. It's still an Eva!"

Whatever anyone had as a response was drowned out by the former Unit-01 tilting its head back and letting out a roar; a roar that shorted out most of NERV's audio sensors. The Unit fell to its knees and began shifting back to its normal form, wings retracting and reforming into the standard fins of an Eva. After about three minutes Eva Unit-01 had returned to its normal look, still covered in blood.

"See little one?" If Rei was startled by the voice in her head she didn't show it. "I told you they would be fine. The Greater One would not be fallen by one as limited as Leriel. Nor would the Berserker for that matter. You will see little one, you will see that they are beyond what society thinks of them."

'I do not understand.' Rei thought back, 'Does Shinji have a voice like you with him?'

"Yes," The Voice said, with great amusement, "Yes he does."

To Be Continued...

I'm still not sure I should continue this.


End file.
